


vining and pining

by kinkyung



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining, ill add more tags as I go, rip vine but long live onghwang, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyung/pseuds/kinkyung
Summary: Seongwoo wonders if anyone has ever told Minhyun he looked like Beyoncé.





	vining and pining

**Author's Note:**

> another vine reference fic ??? but chaptered this time !

Seongwoo wasn't the most responsible person. He wasn't much of a morning person either. In fact, he's not even an afternoon person. It's why he’s here at the twenty-four hour grocer just off campus at too-late-o’clock getting his supply of eggs, instant noodles, frozen food and whatever food he can prepare in less than 10 minutes that's still within his budget of not a lot of money.

The doors slide open with a soft rumble and the wheels scratch against the floor in a way that's kind of annoying, but ultimately still pretty insignificant. The cashier mumbles a tired welcome when Seongwoo enters the establishment. _Nothing screams student like a minimum wage job and fatigue,_ Seongwoo thinks, after all he too had his own minimum wage job to attend to every other day of the week.

He heads to the instant food aisle first and scans the tall shelves for his ideal choice of noodles. He grabs a packet of spicy claypot flavoured noodles, a tame chicken flavoured one for the days where he's feeling a little more vanilla and several cup noodles for the days (most days) where he really wasn't up for doing dishes.

Seongwoo finds himself at the dairy section next looking for the cheapest cheese and the best looking milk. He tilts the bottle of milk to squint at the expiry date and replaces the bottle to reach further in for a bottle that would expire in maybe more than a week later.

After making his slow rounds around the store, picking up whatever high sodium food they had Seongwoo dragged himself to the checkout area. Feeling a little more friendly and a little more ready for interaction, he ditches the self-checkout this time. Every so often he’d look up from his phone to kick his basket a inch across the tiles but he looked up from his phone and paused for a moment, breaking the steady pattern of kicking and shuffling.

That was one hell of a neck. The guy before him in the queue looked strangely handsome from behind. Seongwoo didn't think he was a neck kind of guy, he didn't even think necks could be attractive, but that’s a nice neck. His eyes scanned over the guy in front of him, _he dresses well too_. The guy was in a striped button up tucked into some jeans, but not in a Dad kind of way, instead more like a ‘I carry myself well’ kind of way.

Soon, it was the guy’s turn at the cashier. As the guy made the turn to face the counter, Seongwoo got a glimpse of his side profile and unsurprisingly, the guy was just as handsome as he expected. Seongwoo tried to soak in his good looks, appreciating his great side profile and small, polite smiles— or at least until it stopped being socially acceptable to.

“Paper or plastic,” the cashier asked as he reached towards the bags. “Paper,” this guy was handsome and environmentally friendly? Maybe Seongwoo was a little too tired, but he couldn't get himself to stop thinking about how nice this guy’s lips were when they formed the word ‘ _plastic’_. While the guy waited for the cashier to pack his groceries, the too-tired-to-think-clearly side of Seongwoo decided to make an appearance.

“Has anyone ever told you you look like Beyoncé?” Fuck, this is terrible he referenced a vine and attempted to hit on a random, very handsome, stranger in his tired haze. The guy turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. Seongwoo swore he saw a ghost of a smile before the guy replied, “No, they usually tell me I look like Minhyun.”

“Who the fuck is that,” Seongwoo choked out in an attempt to sound somewhat serious. “Me,” Minhyun paused, looking a little hesitant and the tips of his ears turned a cute shade of pink. “Bitch,” he continued softer, almost embarrassed.

Minhyun was too cute, it was ridiculous how perfect Minhyun was. He was handsome, chose paper over plastic and he even got his vine references. Seongwoo returned the small smile Minhyun had before Minhyun picked up his paper bag and waited for him ahead of the counter.

The tired cashier gave the two a once over before moving Seongwoo’s groceries up the conveyor belt. Seongwoo finished up his payment and met Minhyun before leaving the store together. “I guess I should introduce myself too. I’m Seongwoo.”

 

-

 

Minhyun never thought he’d expose himself for his vine watching tendencies, especially not to a stranger. Many people had the impression that he was some kind of otherworldly being who found joy in cleaning and being a domestic dream man. They aren't wrong, but Minhyun’s still human and he liked his weekly dose of ‘rip vine’ vine compilations. He could feel the stranger’s gaze on his back, so he couldn't help but sneak a peek at him when the man looked away. Minhyun wasn't one to pay a lot of attention to appearances, but he wasn't blind; this guy was handsome.

Much to his surprise, the guy actually made a move on him. Minhyun couldn't help but get a little flustered when he said, “Has anyone ever told you you look like Beyoncé?” Minhyun was hesitant, but months and weeks of vine compilations made him all too aware of what he had to do.

But what surprised him even more was that he hit off really well with the stranger, Seongwoo. After their encounter in the supermarket, Minhyun found himself meeting up with Seongwoo from breakfast, brunch, lunch and sometimes dinner.

Seongwoo comes over to Minhyun’s place every so often for dinner and never misses the opportunity to comment, “That's what good pussy sounds like,” when he sees Minhyun stirring food over the stove. Needless to say, the pair gets along well and they enjoy the company of each other an awful lot.

But it was hard to ignore the underlying tension between them. There was no doubt about it, Minhyun was attractive and so was Seongwoo. Seongwoo found himself whining about his hopeless attraction to MInhyun and while Minhyun was a lot less vocal about it, Minki and Aron took every opportunity to tease Minhyun about Seongwoo. 

Minhyun can't help but think about the time they met. _Does Seongwoo really find me attractive?_ Seongwoo did attempt to hit on him when they first met, but since then he hasn't made a move on Minhyun and they’re just stuck as two bros, who chill with each other way to often, sometimes less than 5 feet apart. But as much as he’d like to be much more with Seongwoo, part of him thinks it best to remain friends. Minhyun hadn’t been one to test boundaries or take risks, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to start now.

“Seongwoo, get up you agreed to get brunch with me.” Minhyun pulled at the duvet covering Seongwoo’s pyjama clad body. His eyebrows wrinkled and he let out a groan. “Why did I ever agree to be awake before 12 pm,” Seongwoo whined. Minhyun felt his insides stir a little upon seeing Seongwoo in his half-awake state. His hair was soft and messy and he was decked out in his pajamas set, but Minhyun just found him extremely endearing. Seongwoo reached out so Minhyun could pull him out of bed. Minhyun closed his hands around Seongwoo's and felt his heart flutter. 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this was supposed to be a one shot but i got a little carried away and so ??? lets just see where this fic goes lmao !
> 
> edit: i decided that this fic wld be better off a one shot


End file.
